The Wizard of Oz ANIME STYLE!
by ryou-fire-angel777
Summary: I'm sorry, but due to virus after virus, I am forced to discontinue work on this fic. If anyone wants to continue this fic, email me about it


_ YAY!!!!!!! MY FIRST FIC ON FF.NET! LET'S PARTY!!! or not... anyway, Kagami is my oc, just to let you know. I am Jody, and my sugar-high friend is Sarah, just so u know. LET'S GET IT STARTED!!!!!!_

  
  
  


_And now, the proud members of the Cheese factory bring you _

  


_ THE WIZARD OF OZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  


_rated P.G.13 for profanity and safety_

  


This time, we went for something a little different. Instead of taking some little kids, we took 

random anile characters! Let's see who we got!*sticks and in a hat and pulls out many slips of paper* Hmmmmmm . . . Yugi Motou, Goku, Peggysus(hee hee!), Ash Ketchem, Vegeta, Riou Bakura, Funny Bunny, Joey Wheeler, and Tetsuo. Ok, now we need to make a few phone calls to get everyone here. *After the phone calls, everyone rushes to the studio*

  


Yugi:Ok, we're all here, now what do we do?

  


Kagami(the director(^.^)):First, we have to assign parts, and since we obviously have no girls, here, one of you has to be Dorothy.*Everyone stares at Yugi*

  


Yugi:Oh, no! Not me!

*Kagami and some security guards grab him and drag him into an empty dressing room

Yugi:NOOOOOOOO!!!!

  


*They all hear screams as they dress him up like Dorothy as Kagami walks out*

  


Peggysus:Hey! I wanted to be Dorothy!

  


Kagami:Oh, shut up, you perv! Ok, whose next? We need Glinda, the good witch! I choose . . . 

Ummm, TETSUO!

  


Tetsuo:NO! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU MAKE ME PLAY THAT PATHETIC FAIRY!

  


Kagami:SECURITY! GET THE GOD AKIRA!

*They drag Tetsuo off the scene and Yugi is still screaming*

  


Kagami:Ok, he's gone. We need someone else to play Glinda. How about Vegeta?

  


Vegeta:Forget it!

  


Kagami:We'll kill Bulma if you don't . . . 

Vegeta:.....All right, but I will kill you after this!

  


Kagami:Whatever. We need Auntie Emm. Peggysus would be perfect!

  


Peggysus: YAAAAAYYY! HAPPY DAY!

  


Kagami:Oooook. We need a witch. Bakura? 

  


Bakura:No way!*Yami Bakura comes on the scene(if you don't know what a Yami is, it is a darker self)* 

  


Kagami: Perfect! We got a witch!

  


Yami Bakura: What?

  


Kagami: Who's next? We need a tin man!

  


Yami Bakura:I never said I would be the witch!

  


Kagami:Well, too bad! You're the only one who fits! Anyway, I choose Goku, because the personality is about the same.

  


Goku: Ok! Now where's the pantry? I'm hungry!

  


Kagami:In the back. Big red door to the left. Ya can't miss it.

  


Goku:Thanks! *runs back to the pantry and clears it out in three minutes and comes back* That was a good snack!

  


Yugi: SNACK?! You ate the entire freakin pantry!*Yugi comes out of the dressing room and everyone falls down laughing. They had forced his hair down into two neat pigtails, and put him in a blue and white dress with ruby slippers*

  


All but Yugi:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

  


Yugi:What? *Kagami gives him a mirror* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!

  


Kagami:We said you were playing Dorothy, so here you are!

  


Yugi:Well I.....*Millennium Puzzle lights up and Yami takes over* 

  


Yami:Huh? *looks down* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?

  


Kagami: Yugi is playing Dorothy and it's your fault that you took over right then, so the jokes on you!

  


Yami:Well I'm letting Yugi take over again!

  


Kagami: It's not that simple, buster! Since you arrived, you have to play a part, so just separate from Yugi and we'll find you a part. Wait! Before you go I want to know what Yugi is doing right now.

  


Yami: You don't even want to know! He is having a huge fit about this! He has ripped the heads off of all the stuffed animals he can find! It's madness!

  


Kagami:ok you can separate now. 

  


Yami: YES! *Separates from Yugi and is standing there while Ash, Goku, and Vegeta stare in awe*

  


Goku, Vegeta, and Ash:WHAT THE CRAP?!?

  


Goku: I didn't know you guys did fusion!

  


Yugi: We didn't! See this?*holds up millennium Puzzle* He came along when I got it. 

  


Goku:I see.

Vegeta: Forget this!

Kagami:Oh, we forgot to get you dressed up, Vegeta!

Vegeta: You are a cruel woman!

Kagami: Heeheeheehee! ^_^

Yami: Ok, so what part did you have for me?

Kagami: Oh, we have a very special part for you, Yami!*Holds up lion suit*

Yami: Oh, no, not me! I'm not gonna play the lion, am I?

Kagami: I'll give you a bag of sugar and a lifetime supply of Dr. Pepper!

Yami: Ok! When do we start?

Kagami: When we get a part for everyone. Joe, you can be Toto!

Joey: No way am I being a dog!

Kagami: Everyone saw how cuuuute you looked in the doggie costume! Oh, looks like we forgot someone!*sticks her hand in the hat again* Seto Kaiba! 

Kaiba:*comes in through the door as they are putting the doggie costume on Joey* Ok,what's going on here?

Kagami:We found our Scarecrow!

*Kaiba is grabbed by the security guards and is shoved in the men's room as they bring in bale after bale of straw *

Kaiba: AAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!

Kagami: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Joey comes out in the doggie costume*

Joey: Did I just hear Kaiba screaming for help?

Kagami: Yes, you did!

Ash:Man, you really are cruel, Kagami!

Kagami: Thank you, and may I remind you that it's your turn?

Ash: Oh, crap!

Kagami: You will be the witch's assistant, the flying monkey!

Ash: OH, NOOOOOOOO!

Kagami: GET THE MONKEY COSTUME AND THE LITTLE SHRINER"S HAT!

*security guards drag Ash by his legs into the men's room as they drag Kaiba out. He is a total mess*

Kaiba:YOU'VE STRIPPED ME OF MY DIGNITY!

Kagami: Look! We found a cuuuute part for your blue-eyes!

*the blue eyes white dragon was in its toon form, wearing a munchkin costume*

Kaiba: I hate you.

Peggysus: You all look sooooooo cute! Gimme a kiss!*runs over to Ash in the monkey costume and kisses him*

Ash: GET THIS GUY OFFA ME!

Kagami: No, this is too funny!

Ash:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Peggysus: I wuv you ashie boy!

*meanwhile Goku steps out*

Goku: This outfit is a bit stiff.

Kagami:Stop whining! Funny Bunny hasn't shown up yet so we'll have to hire some more people to be the munchkins! BRING IN THE GREMLINS!

*the security guards bring in all of the gremlins from the Gremlins movie*

Ash: Oh, boy! I've seen this movie!

Kagami: Don't worry! We have control devices to keep them in line

Yugi: And what might those be?

Kagami: Solar powered flashlights! ^_^

*everyone falls over animestyle*

Kagami: Not to worry! Gremlins are hurt by sunlight!

All: Oh!

Kagami: Oh, look! Funny Bunny has arrived!

*right when Funny Bunny comes in the door the Gremlins come and rip his head off*

Peggysus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUNNY BUNNY!

Gremlins: Hi ho! Hi ho! Ya ya ya ya ya ya! Hee hee hee!

Kagami: I see that the've been watching Snow White again. 

*Just then a strange fat figure in a pumpkin costume comes through the door*

Fat Buu: Trick or Treat! Now give Buu candy or Buu eat you!

Goku & Vegeta:OH, NOOOO! IT'S BUU!

Yugi: Hey, who's the fat guy?

Goku: Shhhhh! Don't call him fat or he'll turn you into candy!

Yami: Harsh...

Kagami: Sorry, Halloween was a few months ago.

*Buu blows steam violently*

Kagami: But you can still have the candy! Here's some!*pulls out a giant jumbo bag of candy*

Fat Buu: Thank for candy! 

Kagami: Ok, bye!

Buu: Bye bye!*flies off into the distance*

All: Whew!

Kagami*counting* We're short one munchkin! Let's bring in someone else!

Kid Trunks walks in and looks at his daddy*

Trunks: DAD?!?

Vegeta*blushing*: It's not what you think, I...

Trunks: HOW COULD YOU?!?

Vegeta: They threatened to kill your mother!

Trunks:Oh. By the way, who are all these people? I've never seen them before!

Vegeta: Me nighter. I just know that his name is Yugi*points to Yugi*

Trunks: THAT'S A GUY?!?

Yugi: Grrrrrrr......

Trunks: HAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi: Shut up!

Kagami:We need some little soldger dudes. How about we bring in some reinforcements?

*Brings in Goten, Rex raptor, Wevill, Krillin, Little Maron, and the members of the Ginyu Force*

Kagami(very evilly):Perfect! We have our actors!

Bakura: But what about the proffessor and the giant floating head?

Kagami: Oh, it's a suprise...

Bakura: Oh.

Kagami: Ok, let's start the rehersal!

_ Get ready for chapter 2_

_THE REHERSAL!!!!!!_

I in no way own Any Yu-gi-oh, Dragon ball z, pokemon, gremlins, or the wizard of oz characters.

The only one I own is Kagami


End file.
